


A Worthy Soul

by Bellagunn



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Norse Religion & Lore, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellagunn/pseuds/Bellagunn
Summary: Mephisto's housekeeper is a Valkyrie and her job encompasses more than just picking up after him.





	A Worthy Soul

 

Arabella shivered with anticipation as she watched the pinks and golds of the sunset give way to the deep indigo of night. Somewhere in the liminal space between the two was a blushing lavender that reminded her of her master.

 

As the sky rapidly darkened she reflected on the fact that it wasn't quite the full moon; they had just entered the first quarter but the waxing nature of the moonlight would help her overcome the slight disadvantage she would face after sunset.

 

She was expecting a dark night and had dressed accordingly, her usual two tone drindl was replaced by no nonsense tactical blacks. She carried her single handed sword in a scabbard across her back for ease of access and to reduce the strain on her powers that would be caused by summoning it in the heat of battle. 

 

Brushing her hands down her calf length boots she checked that her laces were tucked neatly and her buckles secure. Repeating the same gesture with her hair she checked to make sure her braided crown was tight. Without further delay she allowed her self to materialize in close proximity to her master.

 

She found Lord Faust standing silently on the balcony outside of his sitting room. He was hunched over the railing pensively, his fingers twitching as if he was resisting the impulse to turn back time to watch the sun set once more.

 

"Lovely evening isn't it my Bella? This sunset in particular is quite exceptional."

 

Ah yes, that was exactly the issue. Who knows how many times he had turned back that single moment, watching the sky bleed into pinks and then fade only to burst into color once more. At times Lord Faust could be curiously sentimental for a demon. She bit back the impulse to ask how many times they had lived out this exact moment so far and resolved to simply plow ahead. 

 

"Yes, tonight is a good night to die."

 

He sucked in a breath and leveled a baleful glare in her direction. "So blunt, how uncouth of you my dear. Where has all your subtlety run off to?"

 

"I'm sure it left me sometime after the tenth iteration of this conversation." She said wryly, forgetting her earlier resolve to ignore his anxious ruminations.

 

He turned and leaned against the balcony railing, regarding her coolly. "And what if I told you I disagree most emphatically with your sentiment?"

 

"I would tell you tough titties your Majesty, it's his time as foretold."

 

Lord Faust smiled painfully. "And you would know even better than I. He has long been marked by you has he not?"

 

She nodded firmly. "From the moment he challenged you he showed his valor. He is a worthy soul and is mine as much as he is yours."

 

Lord Faust turned back towards the darkening sky. "Do as you must Bella but bring him to me at the end."

 

"As you wish your Majesty. " she said with a bow.

 

A light hop saw her airborne and she easily cleared the balcony railing. Intentionally ruffling Lord Faust's hair with a wing tip as she passed him by she ignored his indignant squawk of protest. It served him right for trying to stymie her in the one function she was specifically created for. 

 

Despite being her literal raison d'être this was quite possibly her most dangerous mission yet. No glorious field of the nobly slain, no horns or battle cries. Just one human soul and the most dangerous adversary in creation. To be honest it was a snatch and grab, she was hoping to get in and get out with no one the wiser but she was ready to go down fighting if necessary. 

 

She adjusted the trajectory of her flight, following the steady stream of ghouls that bubbled up from the sewers and poured through the alleyways. The rats were horrific but the dogs were by far the worst. Great hulking putrid things, her feathers shook in irritation. She would have loved dearly to smite Asteroth for being such a crass demon, his defilement of the sanctity of death rubbed her the wrong way. Such a feat was far beyond her so she settled for foiling his plans and derailing his ambitions, the little bootlicker would have to find another way to curry favor.

 

She silently tracked the frenetic movements of the newly manifested child of Satan as he ran behind the Paladin of The Knights of the True Cross. Shiro Fujimoto cut an unlikely figure of a hero; his light grey hair and round glasses gave him the air of a doting father but the blessed weapon belt slung low on his hips and the incantations tripping nimbly off his lips marked him as a true warrior of the cloth.

 

She veered sharply off course as he tossed a canister of compressed holy water into a horde of dog ghouls to clear the way. Their unearthly screams were hair raising as the forceful expulsion of holy water dissolved them into fetid goo. As it was she had just managed to rise above the blessed vapor and she heaved a sigh of relief as the Southern Cross Boy's Monastery came into view.

 

She shifted her demon form into a compact bird body, specifically a Scops Owl, and twisted her way through the wards surrounding the church yard. Flitting from shadow to shadow on silent wings she followed the monks into the main chapel and waited. It didn't take long for Shiro to to storm in, barking orders to his subordinates and dragging his adopted son behind him. It was plain to see that he was terrified but the bravest are not those who don't feel fear. No, the bravest are those who feel soul crushing, painfully galvanizing fear, but still push on to seize the day.

 

He was breathtaking, he was perfect, she needed to be patient.

 

She watched silently as Asteroth breached the wards dramatically and took on the entire monastery in single combat. She continued to watch as he was overcome, not without cost or effort, but it was a testament to the strength of the Paladin that he was able to be subdued at all.

 

She watched in tense anticipation as the child of Satan confronted his adopted father with words sharper than any blade. A blow was struck and the sound it made was the death knell of Shiro Fujimoto. 

 

This was what Skuld had fortold.

 

A great wave of light that was mostly invisible to the human eye rolled through the space, filling every nook and cranny with scintillating shadows. Adjusting to her human eyes, the overwhelming blue-ness was suprising, she had surmised it would appear differently on this plane, after all in Gehenna it was simply known as such, or for the more daring "Satan colored".

 

The child of Satan blossomed into flames of the exact hue and complexity but lacking the endless well of strength belonging to a God. She shuffled slightly on her perch as the God of Gehenna mocked his blood borne child, the injustice of it rankled her sense of fairplay.

 

The blood of Shiro Fujimoto poured out onto the ground and added to the already present reek of iron salts. She shifted her eyes back to her demon form and watched very carefully. 

 

There! 

 

She saw his inner light flare and push against the overpowering presence of the twisted God, in the way that only mortal souls are wont to do. His voice issued forth in challange, his hand raised to give a killing blow. Without hesitation and swift as an arrow she struck and grasped the back of his cassock in her talons.

 

"Shiro Fujimoto, soldier of faith, for the life of your son strike now!"

 

With a roar he plunged the long slender pin into his heart in defiance of the monster who had taken over his body. 

 

One last valiant act on the battlefield of his life became the first blow struck in the war to come.

 

She did not linger to observe the brave, if foolish actions of the son, or the desperately hopeless keening of the brother. Instead she cradled her precious burden close and flew carefully home to her master.

 

Lord Faust hadn't moved from his lonely post even though the excuse of watching the sunset had long passed by.

 

"How was he my Bella?"

 

"Glorious in battle your Majesty, he was true to the end." Arabella stepped from the railing in her human form once again. This time an indistinct warm glow nestled near her chest.

 

"Welcome home Shiro-kun."

 

"Boobs Mephisto! Have you tried these things!? Man this is the best rack I've ever had the pleasure to motorboat!"

 

Arabella gave Lord Faust a dark look which he returned sardonically.

 

"Unfortunately Shiro-kun I believe the lady would sooner cut my hands off then let me 'cop a feel'."

 

"Too bad! You are really missing out; it's like I've died and gone to heaven, except you are here, which is weird because I'm pretty sure they kicked your demon ass out!"

 

Mephisto pressed a hand to his forehead in fond exasperation. 

 

"And there is the indomitable spirit of Shiro Fujimoto. So nice to know I will get to enjoy your company for all of eternity."

 

"Yeah, aren't you the lucky one. Com'on babe, let's ditch the demon Princess and go have some fun, what do you say!?"

 

"Shiro! Stop trying to corrupt my servants!"

 

A small smile tugged at Arabella's lips, a worthy soul indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
